


Invisible

by Rosie2009



Series: Adventures in Babysitting Fanfiction [4]
Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: It was one Friday night when Lola completely accidentally found out about Jenny’s struggles.
Relationships: Jenny Parker & Lola Perez, Officer James/Lola Perez
Series: Adventures in Babysitting Fanfiction [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640254
Kudos: 3





	Invisible

It was one Friday night when Lola completely accidentally found out about Jenny’s struggles.

“Jen, I’m officially firing you from being my roommate. You keep being five minutes late on our official night of relaxation,” Lola called, her mirthful and mischievous tone lacing her every word as Jenny came into the apartment and headed for her bedroom, the nearest space to the living room.

However, to Lola’s surprise, Jenny never replied. Lola furrowed her brow, looking back in the direction of the blonde. It was a very rare day indeed that Jenny did not have something to say to her in return.

But Lola quickly came to the conclusion that Jenny must be trying to play some game of wills with her. So, naturally, Lola decided to play along, her entire face lighting up into a giant grin with the thought of getting to aggravate her favorite person in the world.

“Y’know, I might get Chris to give you a ticket for your excessively pokey driving!” Lola called, and Jenny did not respond to that statement either. Lola pursed her lips, intrigued by how despite the fact that Lola was picking on the blonde’s driving, Jenny was acting as if she were deaf.

Lola got up from her seat on the couch and headed into Jenny’s room.

“Hey, Henny Jenny,” Lola piped up, using the particular nickname that Jenny hated so intensely. To her surprise, she still did not get a reply. Lola was actually starting to worry a little about the blonde. Was there something that the Latina had done to her?

“Do you have a corn cob stuffed up your rear end or what, because luckily for you, I am specially trained in removing things like that—”

“What is your problem?! Why won’t you just leave me alone?!” Jenny screamed suddenly, spinning on her heel and glaring at Lola as best as she could considering the fact that tears were streaming down her face.

Lola recoiled, feeling all of her good feelings shrink down to practically nothing. Lola looked at Jenny in something between intense worry and slight fear at the girl’s tone.

“I’m sorry, Jen, I was just kidding,” the Latina expressed, her voice much softer.

“Yeah, everybody claims ‘kidding,’ but guess what?! It still hurts!!!” Jenny exclaimed, and Lola suddenly felt her heart fall to the floor as she had the strongest feeling in her gut. Something was not right with Jenny and Lola could not help but wonder.

“Who’s everybody?” Lola questioned suspiciously, tilting her head slightly as she made her inquiry. It was at that moment that Jenny seemed to realize that she had slipped up.

“It’s nobody.”

“That’s a paradox?” Lola questioned tentatively, carefully trying out one of the words that Jenny had used so often when Lola seemed to contradict herself, and Jenny looked at her strangely. Lola shrugged defensively.

“What? I pay attention to your weird nerd talk,” Lola joked, hoping that they might be on the cusp of moving on from this terrible incident. However, it was very clear that they were far from moving on as Jenny’s eyes welled up with tears.

“You think I’m a nerd, too?” Jenny heartbrokenly questioned, and Lola’s eyes widened as she shook her head. The Latina stepped forward, truly unsure of what to do but desperately searching for a solution.

“No! I was just—”

“And after all we’ve been through together… Do you have any idea what I’m going through?!” Jenny demanded, and Lola straightened, finding herself quite worried for Jenny’s wellbeing but deciding that the only way to find out what was wrong was if she directly engaged with the confrontation.

“I would if you’d tell me!” Lola yelled, interrupting the shorter girl. Jenny immediately went quiet, looking down at the ground. Lola moved a bit closer.

“What’s wrong, Jenny? I care about you, and I want to help, but I can’t unless you talk,” Lola explained, trying her best to be as comforting and soothing as possible. To her surprise, Jenny looked up at her, barely holding back the enormous dam of tears threatening to overflow in a giant waterfall.

Lola barely had time to react before Jenny came crashing against her, hugging her tightly around the middle. Despite how terribly shocked she was, Lola reciprocated the gesture quickly, hugging the girl in return and trying to comfort her as she fell into pitiful sobs.

“I just feel so invisible,” Jenny cried almost hysterically as Lola rubbed her back up and down, honestly not knowing what to do. Lola had never seen Jenny like this throughout their entire friendship. It quite honestly threw her off terribly.

And even worse, she felt absolutely horrible for not even realizing how Jenny had been feeling. How could she not see it?

But she supposed it was just another failure to stuff in her giant, overflowing sack of them.

“Oh, Jen… You’re not invisible. You’re the most outstanding person I’ve ever met,” Lola mumbled, and Jenny heartbrokenly shook her head against the other girl as she desperately tried to pull herself together.

“No one sees _me_. I’m a nerd, a goody-two-shoes, a know-it-all, a teacher’s pet, a worthless, no good, horrible—”

“Jennifer Elizabeth Parker,” Lola spoke suddenly, pulling away enough so that she was holding Jenny’s shoulders in her hands firmly and looking the blonde in those icy blue eyes that were so devoid of their usual calmness and happiness.

“I see you. You’re a genius, someone who always does the right thing no matter how hard it may be, an amazing person that is so forgiving every time that I screw up—which to be honest, is a whole lot,” Lola noted somewhat wryly, dropping her gaze to swallow a little as she dwelled on her guilt surrounding this situation. “And you’re just an amazing, unique, outstanding person that I am incredibly lucky to have somehow dragged into my life.”

Jenny just looked at her for a long moment, and Lola could feel a greater sense of calm washing over the girl despite the fact that she was far from healed.

“Do you mean that?”

“With all of my corazón,” Lola expressed, allowing the Spanish to comfortingly flow from between her lips. Jenny stared at her for a long moment before slowly hugging the older girl again. Lola pressed her cheek to the top of Jenny’s head, just holding her there.

“Thank you, Lola,” Jenny somewhat brokenly stated, and Lola could hear the beginnings of tears starting to come again. Lola just nodded in reply.

“Of course, Jen.”

The next day was Saturday yet Lola had headed down to Jenny’s college early in the morning. Jenny had made the mistake of giving her the names of the girls who had been picking on her, and Lola knew exactly how she was going to handle that information.

She had finally managed to find the girls’ dorm, and she knocked on the door expectantly. Soon enough, one of them opened the door, the other looking at the visitor curiously.

“Hi, are you Molly Croft?” Lola questioned sweetly. The girl hesitantly nodded but quickly stopped herself.

“Who wants to know?” the girl questioned and Lola’s eyes narrowed as she shoved through the door before the other girl could shut it in her face. Lola wasted no time in grabbing the girl’s arm and twisting it behind her back as she pushed her against the wall. The other one stood up in shock, her eyes wide as she watched the exchange.

“I’m glad to meet you, Molly. Unfortunately, dire circumstances have called for a social call of this sort, but don’t worry your little red head about it, because I’m going to be quick,” Lola expressed as she kept the girl locked into position.

“Don’t mess with Jenny Parker. She’s with me, and if you mess with her, you mess with me. And I really don’t think you want to mess with me, do you, Molly?” Lola asked insistently, and Molly shook her head quickly, terror in her eyes.

“And I’ll know if you mess with her. I have sources. I also met a few sources while I was doing time that can take care of… _other_ matters if need be,” Lola explained, and Molly looked at her out of the corner of her eye, horror alight in her expression.

“Do we need to take care of other matters, Molly?” Lola questioned.

“No, no, no,” Molly stammered, and Lola leaned in a little further.

“Good. So no playing with Jenny Parker, you feel me?”

“I feel you.”

“Beautiful,” Lola told her before letting up on her arm and looking her in the eyes.

“Also, you won’t be reporting this meeting with anyone. I’ve done time, and I’m not afraid to go back, but I would really prefer not to. It’d be such an inconvenience, and it’d be a shame to have to put such a pretty face like yours six feet under,” Lola informed her, her voice conveying absolutely no humor whatsoever.

“No, no, I won’t report it, I promise. And Lexi won’t either,” Molly expressed, and Lola smiled a little, the corners of her lips upturning.

“Excellent. See you around, Molly Croft and Lexi Turner. Sick heels, by the way,” Lola noted as she left, looking down at Molly’s shoes before taking her leave.

No one messed with Lola’s best friend and got away with it.


End file.
